


Here Be

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the map and into the West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be

There's a roadmap made of scars that starts with Gojyo's cheek, runs straight as an arrow to Hakkai's eye, wends its way down Hakkai's belly and twists with jagged turnabouts around Sanzo's chest, wrist, head. Goku's memory is the part where they always get lost, but Goku's heart steers them clear again, true and clear as dragon's veins.

They are going West, or forward, or around again. They are going to the end of the world, the beginning of wisdom, as far as heaven is wide. They are going where there are monsters and hope.

They will map that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Arguably my favorite of my _Saiyuki_ drabbles, for which I created an entire soundtrack.


End file.
